


Day 262 - A cheesy pretence

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [262]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epic Friendship, Love, M/M, Slash, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John is a very low-key eater.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 262 - A cheesy pretence

John is a very low-key eater. He rarely eats other cheese than cheddar. He does love buying cheese though. Sometimes he goes to a fancy shop with a cheese counter and buys a selection of cheese, based on the names (he especially likes the ones with long French names that he makes Sherlock pronounce once he gets them home) or what they look like (coloured deep red with wine, wrapped in straw, filled with another sort of cheese in a different colour).

Since Sherlock is more or less lactose intolerant he doesn’t eat the cheese either, so John started the tradition of inviting Mrs Hudson, Molly and Greg (and sometimes Mike) for an evening with wine and cheese.

Sherlock usually huffed and pretended that he thought these meetings were tedious but John could see that he actually valued them. Mostly because he saw that having friends around made John happy. 

He sits down with them at first, sometimes eats some of the food John has prepared for the two of them, and then eventually wanders off to work on some experiment or research something on the internet.

Greg at one point started to bring old case files with him and since then Sherlock is encouraging John to invite the others by sending skilfully worded messages like ‘John. Cheese. Go and buy.’

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'cheese'.


End file.
